Chapter 2
by Pikachu Girl's FanFics
Summary: The story follows with Rosie, a 10 year-old girl, who turned into a Pikachu, and Sammy, a Pokémon that has never-ending friendship with Rosie. The adventures of these two have only just begun.


Chapter 1: The Pokemon worlds unleashed!

It was ELA in class, which is the last subject in school. 10 year-old Rosie's Elementary school, the last day of school for the summer! Rosie was excited, but she was exhausted from her teacher's talking and teaching.

"And that is the mystery of Zoruark, followed by Zorua, Zoruark's previous evolution, Meloetta, the legendary singing pokemon of the Unova region, Mew, and Ditto… Oh, it's 2:45… Ok, kids! Go enjoy you're summer to the fullest!" The teacher said cheerfully. "Class dismissed!"

And with that, the kids ran out of the classroom, smiles on there faces, but Rosie stayed. Then she went to the teacher. "Mrs. Petunia," Rosie said. "What are you going to do for the summer?"

"I'm going to Hawaii. Probably catch some waves with my husband."

Mrs. Petunia replied. "Who knows? I might capture a water-type pokemon if I'm lucky."

"That sounds fun," Rosie said, moving some red hair from her eyes. It was her dream to go to Hawaii, but her Mom says they don't have enough money to afford it. "If I see you in the Middle School, I'll be sure to give you a picture of me at Hawaii." Her teacher said. "Bye, Rosie!" Mrs. Petunia waved at Rosie. "I'll hopefully see you next year!" And with that Rosie waved back at her and ran home.

The lights weren't on when Rosie walked into the house. She heard breathing and whispering, though. Someone was definitely here. Then she decided to turn on the lights. She started feeling the wall for the light switch until she finally found it. And when she flipped the light switch to on, she saw a big table with a pink tablecloth on it. The walls were decorated with streamers, and everyone jumped out and yelled "SURPRISE!" Even her pet Eevee jumped out with them. All her friends were there.

"Welcome home, sweetie!" Her mother said cheerfully, hugging Rosie. Eevee went up to Rosie and licked her leg. Rosie looked down at the Eevee and picked her up, stroking her head. "Hello there, Callie!" Rosie said to her pet Eevee. "Hi, Mom!" Rosie said, returning her mother's hug. "What is everybody doing here?"

"Your Mom is throwing a party to celebrate you getting into Middle school!" Rosie's friend, Daisy, chimed in.

"Your Mom didn't tell you?" Miley asked.

"It was supposed to be a surprise." Rosie's Mom reminded her. "So let's get this party started!" Her Mom said with a smile. "Hit it!" She told the hired Dj. Then he put a record disk on the Dj set.

They busted a piñata, ate lots of pizza, and ate lots of cake. They partied all day. The party ended at 10:00 at night, and the parents came to pick up they're kids. Rosie was tired from all the partying and decided to go to bed.

"Mom, I'm tired. I'm going to bed…" Rosie said, drowsy.

"Ok, honey! Good night!" Said her mother. She gave her a kiss goodnight and Rosie went to bed. She layed in her comfy bed and instantly fell asleep.

…

Rosie's dream was clouded in rainbow-colored mist. She looked around, but saw nothing but the mist. Then she heard a voice. "R…..Rosie….." Said the voice. "Yes…. It's you….." The voice continued. "Please… Listen to my plea….."

"W-WHO ARE YOU?!" Rosie said, scared. Then she started calming down. "Umm… Ok…"

"I need you to save the pokemon world… we need you're…." Then the voice paused for a long second. "HELP!" Yelled a feminine voice. Then a vision shot through Rosie's head. There was a Munna running from a Hydragon in a cave. The Hydragon screeched and kept chasing.

"WHOA!" Rosie screamed. "What was that…?" She thought. "What could it mean… those pokemon…" Then her dream became light again. She could now see a shadowy body. "Is that…. My reflection?" Rosie thought. Then her reflection shifted, then wavered. Then her reflection became as clear as water. She saw what she would never expect. "I-I LOOK LIKE PIKACHU!" She exclaimed. She tried her best to wake herself up, but it was no use. Then, in the center of her dream, she saw a little light. "Huh? What's that?" She wondered. "Didn't the voice come from there?" Then she went over to it to examine it. Then a ripple came from it. "What the…" Rosie said, confused. Then everything went dark. After a long minute, a portal formed around her. It shined brighter and brighter until the portal opened to a sky view of some sort of world that she never knew about.

"AUUUUUGH!" She screamed. Then everything went dark. She was asleep again, but once again, she awoken, but this time, she was falling from the sky! This was Rosie's biggest fear: heights. Worst of all, Rosie was still in her Pikachu form. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed. "HEEEELP MEEEEE!"

Rosie kept on falling until she touched the ground. Right when she hit the ground, her brain began to feel fuzzy, and she couldn't feel her body. She was reaching the point of unconsciousness. Then she passed out.

A pokemon was passing through a forest, running in excitement. The pokemon running was an Oshawott. "Almost there," He said to himself. Then he tripped. Then he got up. "Hey, watch it!" He exclaimed. Then he turned to see a Pikachu's limp body on the floor. "Hey! Are you awake?" The Oshawott asked. No reply. "Hey! Are you ok?!" He asked, afraid of the worst. Once again, no reply. "Hey! C'mon… wake up! Please!" He said as he waved a hand in front of Rosie's face. Rosie's eyes opened a little. Then her eyes fully opened after a few seconds. "Ahh, you're awake at last… thank goodness…" The Oshawott sighed. "Uhh..! A talking-!" Rosie accidentally bumped heads with Oshawott. "AHH!" She screamed in pain.

"Oww! Hey! What was that for?!" He exclaimed. Rosie looked up at the Oshawott, astonished. "Y-you talked!" She exclaimed. "A talking pokemon?!"

"What are you talking about? All pokemon talk!" Oshawott said, confused.

"But not in the human world-"

"Huh? Human world? I thought that whole thing was just folklore! Y-you're actually a human?" The Oshawott exclaimed in disbelief. "WOW! You're a living legend!" He exclaimed. "I'm Sammy, by the way. What's you're name?" Sammy asked.

"My name is Rosie! Nice to meet you…" Rosie said, still a bit awestruck from talking to a talking pokemon.

"Why are you here?" Sammy asked.

"I don't know…" Rosie said. "I think I fell for a long time…"

"I thought I saw something yellow falling from the sky…" Sammy said. "But I thought I was just hallucinating…"

"That must've been me…" Rosie said, deep in thought. "I had some sort of dream, and I took the form of the Pikachu I am now…" Rosie continued. "That's when I started falling from the sky… And I think I blacked out after I fell."

"So you fell without a scratch at all? That's fantastic!" Sammy exclaimed, astonished. "It's pretty mysterious how a human could just turn into a pokemon… and fall out of the sky one day, though…" Sammy continued. "But you know what I think? There are a lot of mysteries in this world… or maybe it's just stuff that I don't know about yet, and that's why they seem mysterious." Sammy said. "And that's why I want to learn all kinds of things and see all kinds of things! I want to meet mythical pokemon that no one has ever seen! I want to explore Ancient ruins and deep caves!" Then Sammy turned to look at Rosie. "And more than anything, I want to be an adventurer! And that's why I traveled all the way here to—AUGH!" Sammy exclaimed. "Augh! I forgot! The most important meeting of my life!" Sammy walked towards the path, deep in thought. "Ugh, I got to get there ASAP, but… the path ahead looks really tough… I don't think I'll be able to make it through on my own…. Argh, what should I do…? That's it!" Then Sammy turned to Rosie. "Rosie, please! Help me on the path ahead!" Sammy pleaded. "My journey is so close to being over, and everything I want is so near… I don't think I could make it through on my own…" Then Sammy paused for a second. "ARGH! THERE'S NO TIME TO EXPLAIN! JUST COME WITH ME, OK?!" Sammy yelled, went behind Rosie, and started pushing her towards the path ahead.

"WHOA!" She exclaimed.

To be continued…

Summery for Chapter two: Sammy brings Rosie with him to a place called Ragged Mountain, the last dungeon Sammy needs to pass through to get to what he needs. Will they both make it through Ragged Mountain to what Sammy needs? Stay tuned for more!


End file.
